


Perfecting [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cecil Palmer's Fashion Sense, D/s, Dominant Cecil, Femme Top, Food Control Kink, Genderplay, M/M, Nail Polish, Piggyback Ride, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rope Bondage, Service Kink, Service Top, Social Anxiety, Submissive Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Perfecting by thingswithwings.Summary:"Let me take care of you," Cecil murmured, quietly, wetly, words passed into Carlos's mouth like shared water.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Kudos: 19





	Perfecting [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). Log in to view. 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ytVeUtyh6klk-lzIfW19wDZAZUF0oBJQ/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/perfectingbythingswithwings)

Thank you to thingswithwings for writing this pleasantly shiver-inducing story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say about my Cecil voice is that an attempt was made.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies) Log in to view. 




End file.
